The CFAR Virology Core consists of 3 units. One concentrates on bulk and quantitative HIV culture, measurement, resistance testing, phenotype analysis, and genotype analysis using the heteroduplex mobility assay and sequencing. The second quantitates HIV RNA in plasma or culture fluids by the Roche RT-PCR method. This lab is state licensed and has been accepted as a participant in the ACTG QA program. The third is a standard virology lab which detects the presence of herpes viruses (HSV, CMV, HHV6, VZV, and EBV) by culture and/or PCR, as well as other viruses such as HCV and JC by PCR. This lab is state licensed. The core offers these services to members of CFAR at reagent cost alone or without cost if the assay is being used to secure future funding. The services are also available to the non-CFAR AIDS community (e.g. other ACTG sites) at discounted prices.